The Brat and The Punk
by WinryMarellie
Summary: A MarcelinexBubblegum one shot that takes place after Marceline's song featured in the episode, "What was Missing".


Marceline looked down at the pink haired princess. How she despised this girl. What was she? Simply some beautiful, amazing, perfect, brat.

Yes, a brat.

That was how she saw her. Nothing more, nothing less…

Well, at least that was all Marceline would allow herself to believe.

This girl was the vain of her existence. She would never be good enough to compare to this perfect little creation that had been bestowed upon the candy kingdom. Let's face it, Marceline was destined to wander in the dark, never to feel the glory that this puffy little princess received.

She was a monster, a creature of the night.

Marceline was not meant to love…

The dark hair girl frowned as she strummed her bass. Her emotions were fleeting out in a melody that she wasn't even conscious of singing. She simply let her words flow, let them run free. "Why do I want to…" Marceline realized her words, "Bury…you in the ground-ugh!"

Frustration coursed through her as she huffed. It was that stupid princess' fault! That was the reason why she messed up! Of course! The girl was distracting her by her stupid staring!

Blame the princess.

Blame the brat.

Bubblegum on the other hand wasn't really too sure as to what to feel. Her eyes were wide with shock as she had listened to this vampire spat her feelings. At first, it was of disgust, how dare anyone speak to the intelligent, Princess Bubblegum like that? She was a princess, she demanded respect from others.

Who did this girl think she was? She was nothing but a trashy low life of a freak. She was nothing but a punk!

But then the song began to change…it transitioned into something. Something that Bubblegum couldn't wrap her mind around. Was this message of hate…changing? No. It couldn't be. The two of them hated each other and it was absolutely obvious!

Completely and totally obvious.

Bubblegum hated that vampire.

She hated that punk.

As the evening continued on, the two girls refused to look at each other. There was not only an awkwardness that drifted in the air, but there was also that strong bar of hate that was bound between them.

Despite the tireless efforts of Finn and Jake, the conversations they tried to begin, the games they tried to play, the two either refused to participate, or refused to communicate with one another.

"I'm pooped." Finn finally admitted as the moon rose high in the sky.

Jake nodded, "Yeah I'm getting pretty tired too."

"Then go to sleep!" Marceline huffed, crossing her arms. She looked over at the princess and smiled devilishly, "You should probably get some rest too. A princess needs her beauty sleep." she spoke as the sarcasm hung in the air.

Bubblegum's cheeks puffed in anger as she turned to face away from the other girl, "At least I can go out in the sun!"

"Shut your face!" Marceline barked, "What makes you so special anyways?"

"Guys, guys!" Finn tried to intervene.

"Stay out of it, Finn!" The both shouted in unison, "Hey! Don't yell at him!" the both said again.

"Brat!" Marceline spat.

"Punk!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Break it up you two!" Jake intervened, pushing the two girls apart, "Look, I don't know what has you guys all twisted up but you need to stop. We have to get through this door, and it's not going to happen so long as you two are fighting."

The dog let go of them and placed his hands on his hips, "You two need to make up by morning, then we need to try and open this door again."

The two girls crossed their arms and huffed, not looking at each other.

"Why don't you take a walk in the moonlight?" Jake suggested, his body stretching over to the two girls, "It's nice, calming, and I am sure you can work something out!"

He pushed the two of them out into the rocky path, "Now we are gonna go catch some z's." he smiled as he returned to his normal shape.

The two girls pouted as they walked off.

"Do you think they'll make up?" Finn asked, laying down.

"I don't know dude." Jake sighed.

Meanwhile, the two girls walked and hardly exchanged any words with one another. It was still tense between them, and nothing, not even the light of the moon or the twinkling of the stars was helping to relieve it.

"What's your problem with me anyways?" Marceline finally asked, not looking at the pink haired girl.

"My problem?" Bubblegum scoffed, "I'm not the one who gets all temperamental and can't even figure out her emotions!"

"What do mean by that?" the vampire hissed.

The princess laughed and uncrossed her arms, "Like what was up with that song earlier? You're just a freak."

"A…A freak?" Marceline repeated. The words echoed in her mind.

A freak…

A freak…

_Freak…_

"I guess that's all I am…" Marceline commented quietly, floating up into the air as she strummed her bass. "It's not like you are any better." she growled.

"I know that I am better than you!" the Princess shouted in return.

"Oh yeah?" Marceline hissed, flying up so her face was right in the princess'. "Let's see how great you are when I snap your neck like a twig!" she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bubblegum shouted, "I'll have candy soldiers all over you before you know it!"

Marceline sighed and drifted away, strumming her bass again, "That's your problem."

"What is?"

"You think too highly of yourself. You think that just because you're a princess, everyone has to do everything for you, everyone has to treat you like you are an angel fallen from heaven or something. You aren't that great."

"My subjects are loyal and respect me!" Bubblegum retorted.

"Yeah but how many actually _like you?" Marceline asked, drifting throughout the air. _

"_Well…I…" Bubblegum paused, "I don't know! It's not like I keep up with this stuff!"_

"_How many love you?" she asked, continuing to strum her bass. _

_Bubblegum blushed, "I don't know…"_

_Marceline cackled, "No one could love someone as stuck up as you!" _

"_That's not true!" she huffed._

_Marceline drifted near her again, "She's a lonely old princess." she sang, "But a better word, would be a brat." _

"_Shut up!" she demanded. _

"_No one could ever love her," Marceline continued, "It's just a straight up fact." _

"_I said to shut your mouth!" Bubblegum exclaimed, her face grew a deep pink as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Do you just get a joy off of hurting people?"_

_Marceline looked generally surprised. Was the perfect little princess actually, crying? Had she really had that effect on her?_

_Bubblegum wiped her eyes quickly as she sobbed quietly. What the vampire had told her really hit hard, and she couldn't understand why._

"_Hey hey hey…" Marceline said quietly, drifting over and placing a hand on the princess' shoulder._

"_Don't touch me you punk!" she demanded with teary eyes._

_Marceline instantly withdrew her hand, "Hey! I was just trying to be nice!" _

"_I don't need sympathy from a freak like you! You are just a low life!" Bubblegum cried._

_That struck Marceline's nonbearing heart. "At least I am not some stuck up brat! I'd rather be a low life than a priss like you!" _

"_Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again!" _

_Marceline looked shocked then her face grew furious, "Fine! If that's how you feel!" She turned to drift off into the night. _

"_Wait!" the princess called out._

"_What do you want?" Marceline snapped back, trying to fight back her own tears._

_Bubblegum looked down, fumbling with her own small, pink fingers, "What was up with that song earlier? It was weird…"_

_Marceline looked away, trying to hide the pinkness in her cheeks, "I was just singing…it was nothing."_

"_You're lying." Bubblegum replied._

_The other girl looked down, "So? What do you care?"_

"_I want to know what you meant by it…" she spoke quietly. _

_Marceline was quiet, "Maybe it's cause I like you, okay?" she snapped then turned, crossing her arms. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything!"_

_Bubblegum's eyes were filled with shock. She didn't know how to respond to the vampire's confession. _

"_Look, it's just stupid anyways." Marceline huffed, turning away again. _

"_Wait!" Bubblegum called out._

"_What?" Marceline groaned, "I already made enough of a fool of myself, can't I just go in peace?"_

_The princess frowned, looking down at the ground, "Maybe I like you too." _

_Marceline laughed, "Don't play me, princess!" she looked away, "As you said, I am a freak…a lowlife…a punk. No one would ever like someone like me. Besides! I am the Vampire Queen! I don't need romance!" _

"_Everyone deserves it…" _

_The vampire turned back and poked the princess' forehead, "God, what is you PROBLEM?" she asked, "It's all emotions and tears with you guys!" _

"_That's what makes us normal!" Bubblegum retorted. _

"_Well sweet cheeks, if you couldn't tell…I'm not exactly normal." she smiled. _

_Bubblegum couldn't help but chuckle. She never before realized how funny Marceline could actually be. _

_Marceline laughed as well, "I'm going to head out. Tell Finn and Jake that I am sorry I couldn't help."_

"_No, wait!" Bubblegum exclaimed. _

"_Man, you are needy!" Marceline laughed, "What do you want?"_

_Bubblegum's face flushed a deep pink as she leaned over and kissed the vampire. _

_Marceline looked shocked. She never expected the priss to make such a bold move. However, Marceline couldn't deny that she was glad about it. She didn't want to have to go through this whole relationship of possible love-hate having to be the one who actually makes a move on their part. _

_As Bubblegum pulled away, she quickly crossed her arms and turned away, "Don't think that this means we've made up!"_

_Marceline sat there for a moment with shock still on her face until finally she laughed, "Alright, I guess we have to keep up appearances for the boys!" she drifted off, strumming her bass, "See ya, Princess Brat." _

_Bubblegum smiled as her arms remained crossed, "Farewell, Vampire Punk."_


End file.
